The Fall of Lancelot
by SoloMafia
Summary: As Merlina and Sonic fight for Camelot's fate, one of the Knights of the Round Table rushes to his aid. Merlina has proven to be more powerful than expected and easily dispatches Sonic, yet when she is about to deliver the final blow, Lancelot take the blow in full force. As Lancelot lays dying, secrets will be revealed, hearts will be broken, and the future will be molded.


**So this is just a little three-shot that I came up with while thinking in class one day. Essentially, I wondered what would happen if one of the knights of the round table rushed to save Sonic as he was getting his and Caliburn's ass handed to them by Merlina. The result was not so happy. Warning, Character death and blood, a decent amount of it.**

**Oh, and for the entire thing to make sense, you have to know a bit about Arthur and the Round table, I also twisted it a bit to my liking.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or SEGA**

Lancelot frowned at the portal in front of him, showing what was happening with Sonic and Merlina. The blue hedgehog was clearly outmatched and did not know when to give up.

After watching Caliburn break and the hedgehog who managed to defeat him get smacked around a bit more, Lancelot had enough.

"I'm going in after him." Lancelot said, turning to leave.

"Lancelot, this is his fight and his fight alone, should the fool not listen to our advice to run, then that is his fault. It is unchivalrous to go in after him." Gawain said.

Lancelot stopped his advance momentarily before speaking again, "It is just as you said Gawain, this is no longer about Chivalry, he returned me Arondight, it is time that I returned the favor, watch over my sword for me, Mother" Lancelot said as he handed Arondight to Nimue, who was staring at him in shock.

His message in giving his mother the sword was clear. If he did not make if back, then at least not yet another one of the sacred swords would be lost in this effort to save Camelot.

Lancelot, looked at Percival, as if having a silent conversation. Then, the feline walked over to Lancelot and did what neither Nimue nor Gawain expected. Percival kissed Lancelot, right in front of all of them. When Lancelot did not pull away, the other two realized that the two were in fact a couple, and had been hiding it from them, Arthur and Merlina. It was quite the scandal.

"Lancelot," Percival said weekly after they pulled apart, "Please, be careful."

Lancelot seemingly thought about his lover's words for a second before saying, "I make no promises that I cannot keep Percival." Before dashing off to save his comrade from certain death, leaving the room speechless.

"So," Gawain began, "You and Lancelot huh?"

"Oh shut up Gawain," came the dismissive reply.

As Lancelot raced down the ruined corridors to find Sonic, he pondered his thoughts on the hedgehog who he had foolishly lost to in the forest that one fateful day.

What had he called him when they first met? Shadow? His name was Lancelot of the Lake! Son of the Lady of the Lake, Nimue! He was the Ultimate Knight, he was not to be confused with someone's shadow. What a ridiculous thought.

More and more thoughts about the hedgehog, some positive, some negative all swirled around in Lancelot's head as he searched for his comrade.

The sounds of talking snapped Lancelot out of his thoughts, he recognized one of the voices as Merlina, and the other as Knave, Sonic, whatever.

Merlina had her avatar's sword raised and stabbed directly at Sonic, a move that would have impaled him had Lancelot not interfered.

Lancelot dashed forward, seemingly moving at the speed of sound, and pushed Sonic out of the way of the sword.

Yet, Lancelot could not get them both out of the way.

Lancelot gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The Ultimate Knight looked down to see a glowing blue sword stuck right through his stomach, red blood running out of the wound. He gasped, his breath escaping him, as he struggled to keep his hold on his life. Lancelot's vision darkened as the blue blade was removed from his abdomen.

Lancelot staggered on his feet for a second, before he glared at Merlina with all the hatred in his heart. Lancelot began to glow red, his fur collecting mass amounts of chaos energy in the air, making Merlina's eyes widen before Lancelot shouted the immortal words.

"CHAOS… BLAST!"

An explosion ruptured all throughout the throne room. Blasting Merlina off of her feet and out of a window, where she most likely fell to her death. Pillars were blasted apart, parts of the ceiling caved in, all from Lancelot's release of energy.

Then he fell.

Lancelot fell to the ground, clattering as his armor rattle against the ground, the armor that failed to protect him against Merlina's avatar. As Lancelot lay on the ground, a puddle of red began to form around him as his breathing stopped and the life began to leave his eyes.

Sir Lancelot was dying.

All noise in the room stopped, all explosions ceased, all crumbling silenced, it was complete and utter deafening silence.

All noise in the portal room had stopped as well. Gawain was opening and closing his mouth, trying to force a word or two out to express what he was feeling. But how was he supposed to feel? He just watched as another knight of the round table was struck down with little to no effort, as Lancelot sacrificed himself to save one who had gotten this far by mere luck. The One whose luck had just run out.

Nimue was staring at the portal sadly, her eyes filled with tears. She knew this was going to happen should Lancelot had assisted Sonic, but she also knew that she could not have changed his mind. She had raised Lancelot, watched him grown from a boy to a man, to speak his first words, to take his first steps.

Now, she was forced to watch as he spoke his last words, took his last steps. Lancelot, her son, was dying. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Percival stared at the portal, unable to believe what she had just seen. Lancelot was dead. Her Lancelot, her lover. The one who she had kissed for the first time after Gawain's entry to the round table, the one who she had to hide her relationship with.

The one that she loved.

The one who now laid on the throne room floor as the life left him, blood soaking the floor and his body.

Simultaneously, all three of the remaining three all sprinted out of the portal room to the throne room, in a false hope of saving Lancelot from his death. Running faster than the wind, it was less than a minute before all three barged into the throne room, where Merlina was. The Ultimate Knight had been able to accomplish what Sonic had not, he had defeated Merlina and closed the gate to the underworld.

Percival arrived in the throne room first, only to see what the portal had predicted to be true. Lancelot was lying on the ground, his life bleeding away, as he gasped for breath. The fool Sonic, was off to the side, struggling to keep his vision from swimming, unable to recognize that Lancelot had just sacrificed his life to save him.

The feline rushed over to where the dying hedgehog lay, icy terror gripping her heart. She pulled off his helmet and looked at how dead Lancelot looked, his tan muzzle pale, his ruby eyes a dull brick color, and his features all tired and flushed from blood loss.

"Lancelot!" She cried, "No, you aren't going to die, no!" The Knight of the Grail sobbed into Lancelot's dying chest, begging for him not to leave them.

Then Gawain and Nimue rushed into the room, watching Percival sob into Lancelot's chest as the Ultimate Knight drew heavy breaths, trying to keep his hold on life.

"P-percival," Lancelot began weekly.

Percival's head snapped up to look at him.

"D-do not fret over my p-passing," Lancelot began, "It i-is my time, r-remember that I love y-you Percival. G-gawain, make sure that the K-kingdom s-stays safe. M-mother, keep the i-idiot from k-killing h-himself." Lancelot then leaned up against Percival's ear and whispered, "And you're wrong, it's going to be a b-boy," Lancelot said. And with his final words said, the life left his eyes.

Sir Lancelot, Lancelot of the Lake, The Ultimate Knight, wielder of Arondight, Knight of the Lake had died.

Percival openly sobbed into Lancelot's chest, not caring if his blood was spilt upon her, Nimue had tears spilling down her cheeks as she gazed mournfully as her dead son, and Gawain, who was not one for emotions, gazed sadly at his fallen comrade.

A groan was heard from the other side of the room. Gawain and Nimue both looked over whilst Percival still cried, albeit much quieter than before, into Lancelot.

Sonic look up and looked at the destroyed throne room, then at Nimue and Gawain, who were in his way of seeing Percival and the deceased Lancelot.

"Did I win?" He asked simply.

That one sentence was enough to snap something inside Gawain. He abruptly stood up, pushed Nimue aside and marched towards Sonic. Nimue, sensing something bad was about to happen, rushed after her, attempting to stop the second murder in that day.

Gawain drew Galatine and charged Sonic, but Nimue placed a shield around Sonic, preventing Gawain from impaling the Blue Blur.

"Woah!" Sonic said, startled, "Was it something I said?! What did I do wrong?!" Sonic asked Percival.

The knight growled in response, "You were not strong enough, that led to the death of a member of the round table," Gawain said.

Sonic's mouth dropped open, "Lancelot," He mumbled. The situation was depressingly familiar to Sonic. Just like with Shadow, he had started out as an enemy, then joined his side and sacrificed himself in the end because Sonic was not strong enough to deal with the threat. It also didn't help that Lancelot and Shadow were nearly identical, aside from the Armor.

Percival was still openly crying into Lancelot's chest as sobs racked her body, drawing Sonic's attention.

"What happened to her?" Sonic asked.

The mood immediately darkened even more, if that was possible, "It appears that Sir Lancelot was indeed… courting Sir Percival," Gawain, spoke quietly, making Sonic's mouth drop open again. It was all to similar to his world, where Shadow and Blaze were a couple, enjoying the silence of each other's presence. It was almost to bear for the poor hedgehog.

They then heard the weak voice of the sword Caliburn, "Sir Sonic, Sir Lancelot saved your life, preventing you from being impaled by Merlina, before releasing a mass amount of rage and blowing her out a window, where we can assume she fell to her demise."

The sword had miraculously repaired itself by means beyond any of those present, living or dead, in the room.

It was silent for a long time in the throne room, before Nimue broke it, "Come Percival," She began, "Let us give the Ultimate Knight a proper burial for his services to the Kingdom," Nimue said as she gazed sadly at the body of her deceased son, already making plans for his funeral.

Percival only continued to cry into her hands at Lancelot's feet, unable to speak from immense amounts of grief.

Gawain sighed and wrapped an arm around Percival's shaking form. "Come now Percival, it is not just Lancelot's demise that is troubling you, I can see it in your eyes, what is wrong?"

Percival took a shuddering breath before shocking everyone in the room, "I am with child."

**And there is part one of this three part epic of Lancelot's death. Yeah, I'm a huge Sonic nerd and it just occured to me to write a Sonic FanFic, even if I didn't really enjoy SATBK that much.**

**Peace out my faithful ProcrastiNation**

**-Solo**


End file.
